Shawn Michaels
Michael Shawn Hickenbottom '''(22 de Julio de 1965), más conocido por su nombre de ring, '''Shawn Michaels fue un luchador profesional de lucha libre que trabajó para World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE en la marca Raw. Fue el luchador con mayor trayectoria dentro de la empresa (seguido de The Undertaker) trabajando desde su debút allí en 1988 hasta su retiro en el año 2010. Tras su retiro, ha hecho varias apariciones de forma esporádica. Actualmente se dedica al trabajo tras bastidores y ejerce como embajador para la WWE, cuando no está trabajando para la WWE, es un presentador de televisión en un programa sobre cacería. Fue introducido al Salón de la Fama en el año 2011. Entre sus mayores logros destacan tres veces el Campeonato de la WWF, 3 veces el Campeonato Intercontinental y una vez el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Cinco veces Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWF/WWE y una vez Unified WWE Tag Team Championship en DX. Además ganó las ediciones 1995 y 1996 del Royal Rumble y es el primer Grand Slam Champion. Carrera 1988 - 1995 Michaels debutó en World Wrestling Federation el 7 de julio de 1988. Debutó junto a Jannety y el equipo tuvo buenos combates a pesar de que nunca se les dio una oportunidad por los Campeonatos en Pareja de la WWF. The Rockers fueron sus rivales pero el equipo terminó cuando Shawn Michaels le aplicó un "Sweet Chin Music" a Jannety y por primera ves se convirtió en heel. Cambió su apodo a Heart Break Kid luego de un consejo de Mr. Perfect. Se le incluyó un nuevo tema llamado Sexy Boy. Tuvo un gran éxito y ganó por primera vez el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF. Michaels retuvo su campeonato hasta el 17 de mayo de 1993 cuando lo perdió ante Jannety en una edición de Raw. Sin embargo lo recuperó gracias a la ayuda de su manager Diesel. Estuvo en Survivor Series 1993 sustituyendo a Jerry Lawler en una pelea contra los hermanos Hart siendo estos los ganadores luego de que Michaels abandonara el combate. Entró en un feudo con Razor Ramon ya que el se había ganado la vacante de su antiguo título y Michaels reclamó al título como suyo ya que oficialmente nunca lo perdió y llevaba una réplica del título. El feudo terminó en WrestleMania X en un Ladder Match donde Michaels perdió y sufrió algunas lesiones. Este combate fue nombrado como el mejor de ese año. Michaels y Diesel consiguieron el Campeonatos en Pareja de la WWF. Al día siguiente Diesel pierde el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF con Razor Ramon luego de Michaels le aplicara a Diesel un "Sweet Chin Music" accidentalmente a Diesel. Tras esto se terminó la relación que tenían. Después Michaels sufrió una lesión en la mano que lo mantuvo inactivo. Volvió en 1995 y participó en el Royal Rumble y fue el primer luchador que entró como Número 1 y al final ganó el Royal Rumble. Se enfrentó a Diesel en WrestleMania XI pero Michaels perdió y al día siguiente es atacado por Sid. Decide tomarse un tiempo libre después del ataque. Volvió en junio del mismo año y derrotó a Jeff Jarrett en WWE In Your House ganando su tercer Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF. Tuvo que defender el título en SummerSlam ante Razor Ramon en una Ladder Match, la cual ganó Michaels. 1996 - 2000 En 1996 participó en Royal Rumble y lo ganó, siendo este su segundo Royal Ruumble ganado de manera consecutiva. En WrestleMania XII ganó a Bret Hart y ganó su primer Campeonato de la WWF. Defendió su título en varias ocasiones, pero en Survivor Series lo pierde frente a Sycho Sid. Sin embargo lo vuelve a recuperar en 1997 en el Royal Rumble. Luego tiene que dejar el título por unas lesiones que lo impidieron defenderlo. Cuando regresó, ganó el Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWF con Stone Cold. Después Michaels se une a Triple H para formar D-Generation X en 1997. Además Michaels y The Undertaker lucharon en el primer Hell in a Cell de la historia que fue ganado por Michaels el 5 de octubre de 1997. Fue árbitro en lucha de The Undertaker y Bret Hart dejando que Hart gane el título y luego Michaels derrota a Hart ganando el Campeonato de la WWF en Survivor Series. En el Royal Rumble Michaels se latima seriamente la espalda ante The Undertaker y posteriormente se retira luego de WrestleMania XIV después de perder el Campeonato de la WWF. Hizo una breve aparición en SmackDown donde aplicó una Sweet Chin Music a The Rock y ayudó a Triple H a retener el Campeonato de la WWF. El 21 de mayo de 2000 regresó nuevamente como árbitro entre The Rock y Triple H, sin embargo se mantuvo inactivo después del combate. 2002 - 2005 thumb|left|Shawn Michaels y Jericho en WrestleMania XIX Hizo su regreso a Raw en el 2002 como miembro de New World Order. Luego de que el grupo se desapareciera, Triple H convenció a Michaels de volver a formar D-Generation X pero al aceptar fue atacado por Triple H con su "Pedigree". Tras esto Michaels retó a Triple H a una lucha y lo derrotó en SummerSlam. Ese mismo año ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en Survivor Series donde fue realizada la primera Elimination Chamber. Su reinado fue corto tras ser vencido por Triple H en Armageddon. En el 2003 empezó un feudo con Chris Jericho luego de que se proclame como el "nuevo Shawn Michales". Fue eliminado en Royal Rumble por Jericho con una silla, lo que ocasionó una lucha entre ambos en WrestleMania XIX donde ganó Michaels. Luego de la lucha le dio la mano como señal de respeto pero Jericho le dio un golpe. Michaels acompañó a Kevin Nash en Insurrextion en una pelea contra Triple H lo que llevó a un feudo contra los miembros de Evolution. Ese mismo año participó en SummerSlam en una Elimination Chamber pero fue eliminado por Goldberg. Intentó vengarse de Randy Orton en Unforgiven pero fue derrotado. Su feudo con Evolution continuaba, y se enfrentó a Batista en Survivor Series pero perdió. Finalmente puso fin a ese feudo en Armageddon cuando logró derrotar a Batista. En el 2004 participó en el Royal Rumble empatando frente a Triple H. Tuvo su revancha en WrestleMania XX enfrentándose a Triple H y a Chris Benoit (ganador del Royal Rumble de ese año) en una lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Esa lucha fue ganada por Chris Benoit y ofreció una revancha para ambos en Backlash pero volvió a ganar. Después Michaels enfrentó a Triple H en una Hell in a Cell en Bad Blood siendo derrotado esa noche. Al día siguiente fue atacado por Kane y le provocó una lesión. Volvió en Unforgiven y derrotó a Kane vengándose de su ataque. Fue seleccionado par una pelea por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en Taboo Tuesday enfrentándose a Triple H pero fue derrotado luego de una intervención de Edge lo que dejó lesionado a Michaels. Regresó en WWE New Year's Revolution donde aplicó una "Sweet Chin Music" a Edge empezando un fuedo con él. Se enfrentaron en Royal Rumble donde ganó Edge con una intervención de Randy Orton. También participó en el Royal Rumble de esa noche eliminando a Kurt Angle pero regresó eliminando a Michaels de una forma ilegal. Esto provocó una lucha en WrestleMania 21 con victoria de Angle. Terminó su feudo con Angle en Vengeance pero en Raw se pactó una lucha entre Angle y Carlito contra Michaels y Hulk Hogan. Después de su victoria le aplicó su Sweet Chin Music" a Hogan, volviéndose heel. Esto los llevó a un combate en SummerSlam, lucha que ganó Hogan. Después de esa lucha, Michaels se dio la mano con Hogan, volviendo a ser face. En Survivor Series el equipo de Raw (Michaels, Carlito, Chris Masters, Big Show y Kane) perdió frente al equipo de SmackDown (Batista, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, John "Bradshaw" Layfield y Bobby Lashley), siendo Michaels el último eliminado de su equipo. 2006 - 2007 Michaels ingresó a la Elimination Chamber de New Year's Revolution, donde se enfrentó a Kurt Angle, Carlito, Chris Masters, Kane y John Cena. En la lucha eliminó a Kurt Angle, después de aplicarle una "Sweet Chin Music", pero fue eliminado por Carlito. Durante las semanas anteriores a Royal Rumble, Vince McMahon inició un feudo con Michaels, recordando el episodio de la Traición de Montreal. En Royal Rumble fue eliminado por Shane McMahon, quien de manera ilegal entró y eliminó a Michaels, a pesar de no ser un participante oficial. Vince McMahon luego anunció el retiro obligatorio de Michaels para la próxima edición de Raw, pero éste rompe los papeles de retiro. Luego se anuncia una lucha frente a Shane McMahon para Saturday Night's Main Event la cual pierde tras ser "traicionado" de la misma manera que Bret Hart en Survivor Series. Michaels se cobró revancha en WrestleMania 22, en donde derrotó a Vince McMahon, a pesar de la interferencia de Shane McMahon y Spirit Squad. Pero en Backlash, Vince McMahon, junto con Shane, derrotó a Michaels y su compañero "Dios", el cual era representado por una luz. Durante el RAW posterior a WWE Backlash, Vince obligó a Triple H a golpear a Michaels con el mazo, pero éste se negó y golpeó a Spirit Squad. Por este motivo Vince pactó un 5 contra 1, en donde Triple H se debía enfrentar a Spirit Squad, pero después de la lucha, Spirit Squad atacó a Triple H, por lo que Michaels acudió a defender a su antiguo compañero, por lo que ambos reformaron D-Generation X. El regreso oficial de DX se produjo en Vengeance, en donde DX derrotó a Spirit Squad en un 5 contra 2. Luego volvieron a derrotar a Spirit Squad en Saturday Night's Main Event en un 5 contra 2 con eliminación. En SummerSlam, DX derrotó a The McMahons (Vince y Shane) y luego en Unforgiven, DX nuevamente derrotó a The McMahons, pero esta vez con The Big Show en un Handicap 3 on 2 Hell in a Cell Match. En Cyber Sunday, DX fue derrotado por Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton). El árbitro seleccionado por los fans, Eric Bischoff, permitió que Orton aplicara de manera ilegal un "RKO" en una silla. Sin embargo, en Survivor Series, Team DX (Triple H, Michaels, CM Punk, Matt Hardy y Jeff Hardy) derrotó al equipo Rated-RKO (Edge, Randy Orton, Mike Knox, Johnny Nitro y Gregory Helms) con un categórico 5-0. En New Year's Revolution, el compañero de Michaels, Triple H, sufrió una lesión en sus cuádriceps durante su lucha con Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton). También participó en la Royal Rumble siendo el último eliminado por el ganador, The Undertaker. El 29 de enero de 2007 en Raw, Michaels ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas con John Cena, después de derrotar a Rated-RKO. Semanas después derrotó a los dos miembros de Rated-RKO en una triple amenaza, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania 23. El 1 de abril en WrestleMania 23, John Cena derrotó a Michaels, con el Campeonato de la WWE en disputa, después de que Michaels se rindiera con la "STFU".62 La noche siguiente en RAW, Michaels y Cena perdieron los campeonatos en parejas con The Hardys, en una Battle Royal, después de que Michaels eliminara a su propio compañero, pero se vengó de Cena derrotándolo en un combate que fue elegido como el mejor del año y duró más de una hora. Michaels fue derrotado nuevamente por John Cena, junto con Edge y Randy Orton, en Backlash por el Campeonato de la WWE. En Judgment Day, Michaels fue derrotado y lesionado por Randy Orton, sacándolo de la acción por casi 5 meses. Michaels regresó el 8 de octubre en RAW, aplicando su "Sweet Chin Music" al nuevo Campeón de la WWE, Randy Orton. En Cyber Sunday, Michaels derrotó a Randy Orton por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero por descalificación, lo que no le permitió ganar el campeonato. Michaels recibió su revancha en Survivor Series, pero fue obligado a no poder aplicar la "Sweet Chin Music", por lo cual fue derrotado por Randy Orton, con el Campeonato de la WWE en disputa, después de recibir el conteo de 3 con un "RKO".68 En Armageddon, Michaels derrotó a Mr. Kennedy. 2008 - 2011 El 14 de enero en RAW Michaels derrota a Trevor Murdoch clasificándose para el Royal Rumble, pero no logró ganarlo. En No Way Out fue eliminado por Triple H de la Elimination Chamber en el cuarto lugar. En WrestleMania XXIV acabó con la carrera de Ric Flair, tras derrotarlo en un combate en el que estaba en juego la carrera de éste último. Posteriormente, Michaels derrotó a Batista en Backlash, y a Chris Jericho en Judgment Day. Su racha invicta en PPVs fue terminada por Batista en One Night Stand. Michaels inició un feudo con Chris Jericho, en el cual Michaels fue dañado en su ojo. Ambos se enfrentaron en The Great American Bash, donde Jericho salió victorioso debido a que Michaels resultó con su retina seriamente dañada (kayfabe), por lo que (según Jericho) dicho combate habría sido el último de su carrera. En SummerSlam, Michaels anunció su retiro, el cual no se hizo efectivo debido al ataque de Jericho a su esposa. Posteriormente sufrió una lesión en su tríceps, lo cual no lo privó de participar en Unforgiven, donde derrotó a Jericho en una lucha sin sanciones. Este feudo llegó a su fin en No Mercy, donde Jericho derrotó a Michaels en un Ladder match, reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. thumb|200px|right|D-Generation X regresa en SummerSlam En Survivor Series, Michaels fue el capitán de su equipo en la lucha de eliminación clásica, el cual derrotó al equipo de John "Bradshaw" Layfield, con quien tuvo un feudo en los meses siguientes. Dentro de la storyline con Layfield, Michaels debió actuar como su empleado hasta No Way Out, donde se enfrentaron en un combate. Al ser Michaels el vencedor, se liberó del contrato con JBL, por lo que dejó automáticamente de ser su empleado (kayfabe). Tras esto, intentó romper el invicto de The Undertaker en luchas en WrestleMania, pero el 5 de abril de 2009 en WrestleMania XXV, Michaels fue derrotado por Undertaker. Posteriormente, tomó un tiempo libre, regresando en SummerSlam, donde junto con Triple H reformó D-Generation X, derrotando a The Legacy. A pesar de ser derrotados en Breaking Point, les derrotaron en Hell in a Cell en un Hell in a Cell match. En Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith y Tyson Kidd) y Matt Hardy) derrotó al Team RAW (D-Generation X (Triple H y Shawn Michaels), Cody Rhodes, The Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger y Mark Henry) después de una traición de Show. En Survivor Series, Michaels y Triple H se enfrentaron al Campeón de la WWE John Cena en una lucha titular, pero Cena retuvo el campeonato. Posteriormente, en TLC:Tables, Ladders and Chairs, derrotaron a Big Show y Chris Jericho en un Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match ganando el Campeonato Unificado en Parejas de la WWE. thumb|200px|left|Michaels en su entrada a WrestleMania XXVI Participó en el Royal Rumble eliminando a 5 personas , pero no logró ganarlo al ser eliminado por Batista. Luego, el 8 de febrero, perdió los titulos Unificados en una lucha ante ShoMiz (The Miz y The Big Show) en la que también participó The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk y Luke Gallows). Tras esto, interfirió en Elimination Chamber, haciendo que The Undertaker perdiera el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, demandando la revancha en Wrestlemania XXVI, aceptando Undertaker a cambio de que Michaels apostara su carrera. En WrestleMania XXVI, perdió Michaels, por lo que debió retirarse de la lucha libre profesional. Hizo una breve aparición junto a Triple H en Tribute to the Troops, celebrando una victoria de John Cena, Rey Mysterio y Randy Orton. También hizo una aparición el 13 de diciembre de 2010 en RAW recibiendo un Slammy Award por su lucha contra The Undertaker. Pocos días después, Michaels anunció mediante un vídeo en Youtube que había firmado un contrato con la WWE para ser el embajador de la empresa y trabajar tras bastidores. En la edición de RAW del 10 de enero de 2011 se anunció que Michaels será inducido al Salón de la Fama de la WWE como parte de la clase de 2011. Durante esa transmisión iba a dar un discurso de aceptación, pero fue interrumpido por Alberto Del Rio, insultándolo hasta que le aplicó su "Sweet Chin Music" a Del Rio. En lucha thumb|right|220px|Michaels aplicando su "Sweet Chin Music" a [[Chris Jericho]] thumb|right|220px||Michaels aplicando su "Heartbreaker" a [[Jeff Hardy]] thumb|right|220px|Michaels aplicando su "Diving elbow drop" *Movimientos finales **Sweet Chin Music (Superkick, a veces con burlas) **Heartbreaker (Modified figure four leglock) - 2008 **Teardrop Suplex (Leg hook Saito suplex) - 1992-1993 **Spike piledriver - 1993-1994;2007 **Sharpshooter - 2005 *Movimientos de firma **Arm trap crossface **Scoop slam **Diving elbow drop **Inverted atomic drop **Flying forearm smash seguido de un kip-up **Springboard moonsault, a veces a un oponente de pie **Swinging neckbreaker **Backhand chop **Skin the cat **Diving splash **Lou Thesz press **Modified figure four leglock - 2008-2010 **Figure four leglock **Slingshot crossbody **Leg feed enzuigiri *Managers **Sensational Sherri **Diesel **Sycho Sid **José Lothario **Chyna **Rick Rude *Apodos **The Heart Break Kid (HBK) **The Sexy Boy **The Showstopper **The Headliner **The Main Event **The Icon **Mr. WrestleMania **The Kid **Main event **HBK Campeonatos y Títulos *World Wrestling Entertainment / Federation **Campeonato de la WWE (3 veces) **Campeonato Europeo (1 vez) **Campeonato Intercontinental (3 veces) **Campeonatos Mundiales en Pareja (5 veces) – con Diesel (2), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), John Cena (1) y Triple H (1) - Quinto reinado como Campeonato Unificado **Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE (1 vez) - con Triple H - Reinado como Campeonato Unificado **Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado (1 vez) **Royal Rumble (1995) **Royal Rumble (1996) **Campeón de Tres Coronas (cuarto) **Grand Slam (primero) **Salón de la Fama (2011) Categoría:Miembros del Salón de la Fama Categoría:Ganadores de Royal Rumble